


Makeup Sex

by Acethecardplayer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethecardplayer/pseuds/Acethecardplayer
Summary: A fight within the happy couple has finally happened.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 11





	Makeup Sex

“Who is it?” He demanded after a few minutes after a comfortable silence of having dinner.

“What? What are you talking about Seb?” I asked confused as to why he was acting this way.

He growled and slammed his hand on the kitchen table, startling me.

“I-I don’t– “ “STOP LYING TO ME” He roared.

I jumped up from the table afraid of him for the first time in our marriage.

His shoulders shook in anger and rage. “You are cheating on me, aren’t you? Who is it? Sam? Shane? Alex? WHO?!”

I tried to explain that I had no idea what he was talking about when he got up and backed me into a wall.

My back hit the solid piece of wood that we had just installed a few weeks ago.

“S-Seb…” I whispered, in a small voice. His hands were on both sides of my head, trapping me with his body.

“Well? I am listening” He said, his voice now deadly calm. This terrified me even more.

I gulped, “’m not cheating on you…”

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.” He said lowly.

I clear my throat, and spoke louder despite the shaking of my voice, “I am not cheating on you.”

He growled and leaned in, I could feel his breath whisp by my ear, “Prove it.”

It was my turn it be angry. How dare he!

“How dare you…” I whispered.

“What was that I couldn’t hear you?” I growled and gripped his hair, pulling his face back from my ear and near my own.

I then leaned in and kissed him harder than I ever have.

He tasted like spearmint honey, _the sneaky bastard got into my tea stash again and he put my rarest honey in it too…_

I felt his arms around my body, no longer trapping me against the wall. _Perfect_

I broke the kiss and shoved him back, taking in the disheveled appearance of my husband. I looked down at his pants and smirked, “In case that wasn’t enough, follow me.”

An hour later, we were panting under the sheets, sweaty and exhausted.

“Ow oh god Seb…” I moaned in pain. “Did you have to go so hard? It was my first time after all…” I muttered.

He snapped his head to look towards me.

“Y-You mean?” “Yeah. I was a virgin until tonight that is.” I smirked.

“So… where have you been going all these nights…?” He asked meekly.

I sighed. “To the community center.”

“Seriously, that place is a dump! You could get rabies!”

“Well, I am hoping to get babies from now on mister!” I said humorously with him sputtering with embarrassment and humor.

“But in actuality, I am cleaning it up. I will not tell you everything tonight, because I am tired. But I will tell you soon.” He nodded and went quiet.

I was almost asleep when he spoke again, “I am so sorry I jumped to conclusions like that. I was an ass, and you deserve to be mad at me…”

I yawned and rolled over and draped my arm around his bare toned torso.

“It’s alright. I forgive you. I had heard makeup sex is amazing and I can now attest to that fact.”

I felt his skin heat up from the amount he was blushing and laughed sleepily. “But seriously, next time, just ask me like a civil person instead of jumping to conclusions. It will make this whole process easier for both of us. Now if you are done moping, wanna go another round?” I asked nibbling his ear.

He rolled over to look at me, lust burning in his eyes, making them darker than ever.

“You were right. Makeup sex is the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a little different than what I am used to but here it is, my first one-shot for Stardew valley! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are always helpful.


End file.
